Crash Party At Pacifica's Place!
by SparkDip
Summary: Everybody is invited to Pacifica's party. Everybody, but the Pines family. Mabel always wanted to go to a huge party but she knows that Pacifica hates her so she and Dipper disguise themselves to attend the party. Stan starts to notice that everybody has an invitation and decides to crash the party. Will this uncover Dipper and Mabel's disguise?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everybody is invited to Pacifica's party. Everybody, but the Pines family.

Mabel always wanted to go to a huge party but she knows that Pacifica hates her so she and Dipper disguise themselves to attend the party. Stan starts to notice that everybody has an invitation and decides to crash the party. Will this uncover Dipper and Mabel's disguise?

A/N: Guess what? New Gravity Falls episode of season 2 premieres on August 1st and a second episode premiere on August 4th! Enjoy the story!

_Chapter 1_

Dipper and Mabel were exploring around the forest looking for a mythical creature

For the Mystery Shack instead of using Stan's cheap fake attractions. The twins found something until they found a piece of paper on the ground. Dipper picked it up and examined it. Mabel wondered what the paper says, a code, a plain piece of paper or a incantation to summon a majestic fairy princess!

"Dipper, is it an incantation to summon a majestic fairy princess?" Mabel asked.

"No, but it looks like an invitation to Pacifica's party," he replied to his twin sister.

"I want to go!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, Pacifica is your arch-enemy and she would never invite us," Dipper reminded her.

"Aw man, I always wanted to live the party," Mabel frowned.

Just then, an idea burst into Mabel's head.

"I know! How about we sneak into her party?" Mabel said.

"I think she has security and she will discover us," Dipper replied.

"Well, what about we go in disguise to the party!" Mabel added in.

"Well yeah, but we would need a good disguise though,"

"I am already prepared brother," Mabel grinned.

The two of them rushed to the Mystery Shack after seeing Gideon and splashing water on his suit and went into the attic.

"Kids!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Yes Grunkle Stan?" The twins replied.

"Kids, do you know where people are getting the invitations? There all over the floor!"

Mabel was about to answer until Dipper hushed her.

"Why can't we tell him?" Mabel questioned.

"Well, I think Stan might crash Pacifica's party and soon we will be exposed,"

"Well, how do you know he is going to crash the party?" Mabel asked.

"Remember?"

_Flashback_

_The Pines attended a small party at the forest near the Mystery Shack._

_However, Stan wasn't invited because the people who invited Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy didn't like Stan and invited them only if they didn't tell Stan about the party._

_Everything was decent until Stan appeared and the started to flip over the tables and starts begging people for money. Everybody left because they were either furious or freaked out._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh," Mabel said.

"Okay, what are we going to wear?" Dipper said as he was digging through his suitcase and Mabel's.

"Dipper, all of your clothes are the same," Mabel pointed out.

"Well, all of your clothes are sweaters and skirts," Dipper smirked.

The twins went clothes shopping after begging Stan for money and bought outfits that were similar to their ordinary ones. Dipper and Mabel changed their clothes and were ready to attend Pacifica's party. Dipper was wearing a red and white baseball hat, white shirt, and dark blue shorts. Mabel had her hair tied into a pony tail, a purple leather jacket, a light purple shirt and jeans. The twins looked at their reflection. Mabel still looked like herself and put some make-up on her face to make her appearance different. Dipper on the other hand looked like his self but had an idea if somebody asked.

As soon as the twins left the attic, their great uncle spotted them.

"Wow, you look different except for Dipper,"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Are you kids going somewhere?" Stan asked.

"Um no, we feel like we needed to stop wearing our ordinary clothes and so we changed and now we are going mystery hunting," Mabel answered.

"Oh, ok then you do your thing," Stan replied while watching T.V.

The twins headed out the door and headed to the party. When they arrived, they saw Pacifica's huge mansion with about the whole entire Gravity Falls population in there.

"Wow," The twins glazed at the mansion.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a blonde girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update. I lost inspiration and motivation. I will update my stories but it will take a while.**

© _Disney & Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_

_I don't own Uggs_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel turned around and saw a girl who was wearing a purple jacket, black pants, Uggs boots, and circle earrings.

It was Pacifica.

"Who are you people and what are your names?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh um, my name is, um," Mabel hesitated thinking of a name that isn't her own name.

Pacifica looked at her and raised an eyebrow and had her hands on her hips.

"Um, it's... MIRANDA! Yeah, that's my name," Mabel blurted out._  
_

"Um okay, I think that's a cool name," Pacifica said.

Pacifica turned and looked at Dipper.

"So, what's your name then?"

"Oh, my name? It's um, Zack," Dipper said.

"Well, you two remind me of these idiotic twins who like, solve mysteries and stuff,"

"Yeah. I think I heard of them, they are so immature and so happy go lucky," Mabel said with a fake smile.

"Well, are you guys going to follow me and go inside my mansion?"

The twins scowled at Pacifica when she wasn't looking and followed her to her mansion.

When the twins went inside the mansion, it was huge and pretty decent

Portraits of the Northwest family were hanging on the walls, windows, and a huge carpet at the center of the mansion. However, it was a wreck thanks to some

party guests.

There was a guy who was on top of a disco ball, another guy who knocked off a portrait of Pacifica's parents on the wall, and many others were dancing but were also

making a mess.

"Your parents allow people to make a huge mess?" Mabel asked.

"Uh, yeah,"

"Oh,"

"Well, can you tell me more about yourself?" Pacifica asked as she grabbed Mabel's shoulder.

"Um, yeah where should we sit?"

"Right there," Pacifica said pointing at an empty couch.

Pacifica and Mabel headed to the couch and sat down while Dipper followed them.

"Hey Zack, this is a conversation between girl to girl, so can you go away?" Pacifica asked Dipper.

Dipper just shrugged and went away.

"Now Miranda, how old are you?"

"I'm 12," Mabel replied.

"Same," Pacifica said.

"Are you friends with Zack?"

"Yeah," Mabel answered.

"Anyways, you don't need Zack,"

"What? why?" a confused Mabel asked.

"He's just holding you back, let's face it, he looks like a loser,"

"HEY! YOU DON'T CALL MY BRO-"

Everybody stopped and were now facing Mabel and Pacifica after that outburst.

"Did I say brother? I meant friend, " Mabel asked.

Everybody then resumed to what ever they were doing while Pacifica was looking at Mabel.

"I think you should hang out with me instead of your friend so you become popular like me,"

"Cool, but can we include Zack?"

"Um, no, he's a loser," Pacifica said.

Mabel sighed.

"How about we go get something to drink and I can like, show you my stuff,"

Mabel nodded and followed Pacifica.

Meanwhile, Dipper was just sitting on a chair looking around at his surroundings.

"Hey Dipper" somebody said.

Dipper turned around and saw a familiar redhead who works at the Mystery Shack.

It was Wendy.

"Wendy! Hey.. there," Dipper blushed.

"Dude, were you invited to this party?" Wendy asked him.

"Um no, were you invited?"

"I guess so, I heard there was a party going on here," Wendy said.

"Yeah, um... I wasn't invited because I found one of the invitations and it said, No Pines Family Allowed,"

"Wow dude, you crashed a party! That's awesome," Wendy exclaimed.

"Shh, Mabel and I are in disguise so just call me Zack," Dipper told Wendy.

"Sure thing, Zack," Wendy smirked.

Dipper just blushed and was about to say something until Wendy had her eyes on a group of friends that look familiar.

"Oh, hey guys!" Wendy waved at her group of friends.

"Hey Dipper, I'm going to hang out with my other friends," Wendy said and then joined her friends.

Dipper waved at Wendy and then he started to daydream until somebody ran into him.

_BAM!_

Dipper was on the ground rubbing his head then saw a person that had white hair, blue suit, and chubby.

"Gideon!?" Dipper exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N Wow, Dipper meeting people today. Maybe Gideon wouldn't recognize him.**

**This is beforre Gideon Rises since Gideon isn't in jail. Will try to update soon.**


	3. Here's Cashmere!

**A/N Here's chapter 3! Also, A wonderful author, Lil ol' Gravity Falls let me borrow her Oc Cashmere Gleeful so if you like Cashmere Gleeful, she will be introduce in this chapter. **

© _Disney & Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_

© _Lil ol' Gravity Falls, Cashmere Gleeful_

* * *

_Last Time.._

_"Hey Dipper, I'm going to hang out with my other friends," Wendy said and then joined her friends._

_Dipper waved at Wendy and then he started to daydream until somebody ran into him._

_BAM!_

_Dipper was on the ground rubbing his head then saw a person that had white hair, blue suit, and chubby._

_"Gideon!?" Dipper exclaimed._

* * *

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Gideon questioned.

Dipper knew that if he told Gideon his name, it will ruin his disguise so he said, "I'm Zack and I know you because you are a famous psychic,"

"Oh, forgot," Gideon replied.

"Hey Cashmere, can you get me a drink?" Gideon asked a girl behind her.

"Cashmere?" a shocked Dipper said.

"Cashmere is my cousin," Gideon said.

"Here's your drink Gideon," Cashmere said handing him his drink.

Cashmere smiled at her favorite cousin then glared at Dipper.

"I don't know who the heck you are but you better stay away from my cousin," she threatened.

"Why would I do anything to your cousin?" Dipper questioned.

"You remind me of someone that I despised," Cashmere spat.

"Come on Cashmere, let's get something to eat and then get Pacifica to host Pin The Tail On The Pines.

Cashmere smiled and followed her cousin. As she past Dipper, she punched him on the arm.

_Glad that they fell for my disguise. However, Cashmere was getting a little suspicious. _Dipper thought.

Meanwhile, Mabel was actually having a blast with Pacifica and her two other friends in Pacifica's room.

"Do you think I look hot in this dress Miranda?" Pacifica asked her new best friend.

"You look excellent!" Mabel complimented.

"Told you you would have a blast without your loser friend,"

"Ha, yeah.." Mabel mumbled.

She was wondering how Dipper was doing and if anybody caught him yet.

"Hey, are we going to play any party games?" Mabel asked.

"Party games are for immature people, but we will play Pin The Tail On The Pines soon," Pacifica answered.

"That's wonderful.." Mabel said awkwardly.

"Hey, let's go to the ballroom and we can like, meet some hot boys," one of Pacifica's friends suggested.

"Fine, let's go," Pacifica said.

The girls left Pacifica's room and headed to the ballroom. The ballroom was huge with a dance floor, high tech DJ equipment, a disco ball, and other people dancing.

"Oh my god, I'm totally going to talk to that hottie over there!" Pacifica's friend with the magenta hair pointed out and ran to her crush.

"Hey Pacifica, look at that cute boy," Pacifica's friend with brown hair pointed at a boy with brown hair, and a striped jacket.

"Your right, he is hot," Pacifica eyeing the cute boy.

The boy notice that Pacifica was looking at him and walked up to Pacifica. Pacifica was beaming with joy inside.

"Hey, my name is Alex," the boy said.

"Hey Alex," Pacifica blushed.

"I THINK PACIFICA LOVES HIM!" Mabel called out.

Everybody stared at Mabel then to Pacifica and Alex.

Pacifica then glared at Mabel until Alex spoke up.

"Pacifica, you really like me?" Alex suprised.

"Um, yeah,"

"That's cool, I needed a girlfriend anyway," he replied.

"Say you want to dance until we play Pin The Tail On The Pines?"

"Why not?"

The two lovebirds went on the dance floor and danced. Mabel winked at Pacifica while Pacifica winked back at her.

"Hey, Mabel," somebody said.

Mabel turned around and saw her twin brother, Dipper.

"Hey Dipper, is everything working out for you?" Mabel asked quietly.

"Yeah, I can't believe they aren't figuring out our disguise," Dipper said.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mabel replied and headed over to the food table.

While getting in line at the food table, Cashmere noticed Dipper and Mabel then glared at them.

"Who's that Zack?" Mabel asked.

"It's Cashmere, remember her?" Dipper whispered.

"Oh yeah," I remember.

"She's getting a little more suspicious ever since she arrived here," Dipper whispered to his twin.

"Come on Cashmere, enjoy the food, we will destroy our enemies soon during Pin The Tail On The Pines," Gideon cheered.

"Yeah, but I think Zack and that other girl with him are Dipper and Mabel in disguise," Cashmere said.

"Don't be paranoid, sugarplum,"

Suddenly, Cashmere grabbed Gideon in the collar but quietly so she wouldn't draw attention.

"Listen, I'm not being paranoid and don't ever call me sugarplum!" she spat at Gideon's face.

"Okay, Cashmere," Gideon muttered.

Cashmere dropped Gideon and continued to glare at Dipper and Mabel.

"Attention everybody, we are about to play Pin The Tail On The Pines in a couple of minutes," Pacifica announced through a megaphone.

Cashmere gave Dipper and Mabel an evil grin and rushed to the room where they were going to play Pin The Tail.

"I'm not going to like this," Dipper whispered.

"Me neither," Mabel replied.

* * *

**A/N Oh no, Cashmere is pretty happy to play Pin The Tail On The Pines while The Pine Twins aren't going to like this.**

**I will try to update soon though, hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

© _Disney & Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_

_© Lil ol' Gravity Falls, Cashmere Gleeful_

* * *

"Okay party people, it's time to play Pin The Tail On The Pines!" Pacifica announced.

Everybody cheered. Only half of Pacifica's guest came because the rest were either friends with the Pines or they thought it was babyish.

"But I'm going to go first, then Miranda, my other friends and so on,"

Pacifica put on the blindfold and got one of the donkey tails and pinned it on a picture of Mabel. She pinned the tail on her eye and then took off the blindfold to see her result.

"Well, at least I got her in the eye," Pacifica smirked.

"MIRANDA! It's your turn!" Pacifica yelled.

"Well, I don't want her to make her suspicious so I guess I'm going to pin myself a donkey tail," Mabel whispered to Dipper.

"Good luck sis," Dipper winked.

Mabel rushed to the living room and grabbed the blindfold from Pacifica's hand and wrapped it around her head.

Mabel felt the poster and pinned the tail on it and then took her blindfold off. The donkey tail was hanging near her skirt.

"Almost Miranda," Pacifica said.

Pacifica's friends went and they didn't really get close to the butt. Next was Cashmere, the Pine twins gulped.

Cashmere did something different, she threw the blindfold and got out a knife and stabbed the donkey tail. Then, Cashmere started to stab Mabel's eyes on the poster.

"I'm scared Dipper," Mabel cringed.

"It's okay, it's just a poster," Dipper smiled.

However, Cashmere asked Pacifica for the Dipper poster and then did the same thing to it.

"I think we should stay away from Cashmere," Dipper said as he was backing up.

As time past, everybody pinned a donkey tail on the Pines and went back to partying.

"Wow, the posters feel furry," Mabel said as she got her hands and started to rub it on the poster.

"Hey Miranda, come here!" Pacifica yelled.

"Coming!" Mabel yelled back until somebody grabbed her.

"Mabel, why are you hanging out with Pacifica?" Dipper asked quietly.

"She let me hang out with her," Mabel replied.

"Okay, but just be careful okay?" a protective Dipper warned.

"You got it bro!" Mabel whispered.

Mabel quickly ran to Pacifica but her face looked displeased.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

"Um, why were you hanging out with that loser?"

"Oh, I was telling him he was a stupid jerk face," Mabel smiled.

"Hmm, didn't really look like it," Pacifica grunted.

"Hey, are you going to do pinatas?" the red magenta hair girl asked her friend.

"Oh yeah, we are going to do pinatas,"

"Really? what do they look like?" Mabel asked.

"The dumb, immature, Pine twins," Pacifica smirked.

"Dear god," Mabel muttered.

"Yeah let's not like, add that psycho crazy girl who got a knife and started to stab the posters rapidly," the brown haired girl added.

"I actually kinda liked her," Pacifica smirked.

"If only it could happen in real life,"

"Ha ha, yeah.." Mabel said giving an awkward smile.

Dipper went outside the mansion to think. He really wanted to ask Wendy to dance but he also wants to make sure Mabel was okay. He sat on a bench at the Northwest garden. There were some bushes, fountains, lights, and quiet.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to do this?" Dipper said to himself. He remembered the time that he cloned himself into ten and had everything plan. The only thing that screwed the whole plan up was that he saw Wendy waiting to use the restroom and they both had a conversation. Soon, the clones found him and saw that he wasn't following the plan that they made which ended in complete chaos. Luckily, eight out of the ten clones disintegrated. He missed his pal, Tyrone, his first clone and the one who helped him make the plan in the first place. _  
_

"Dude, you ready to get our revenge?"

"Heck yeah, this is for disintegrating our friends!"

Two mysterious clones came close to Dipper and suddenly grabbed him and put him in a bag.

"What the? What's going on!?" Dipper yelped from the bag.

"Ugh, he's very heavy," one of the clones said.

"Shut it, we're almost there!"

The two opened the bag and dumped Dipper out of the bag.

Dipper rubbed his head and perked at the two of them.

"Hello Dipper," said one of the clones.

"Who are you?" Dipper confused.

"You don't remember? We were the clones that stole Robbie's bike and then we saw that you killed our friends,"

"I'm clone #4, and the person with me is clone #3," Clone 4 explained.

"Yeah, and we seek revenge on you!" Clone 3 glared.

"Oh look, water!" Dipper pointed.

Clones 3 and 4 swiftly turned their heads.

"WHERE!?"

Dipper saw his opportunity and ran which got Clone 3 and 4's attention.

"He's getting away!" Clone 3 yelled.

"After him!" Clone 4 commanded.

Dipper was running for his life while the two clones were catching up to him.

Dipper quickly climbed up a tree and hid.

"Where is he?"

"I think we lost him,"

"You win this round Dipper, but we will be back!"

Dipper saw the clones leaving the sight and quickly, Dipper ran back to Pacifica's mansion.

He then sat down catching his breath and looking at his watch. It was 5 P.M.

"It's been about two hours since we arrived," Dipper muttered to himself.

Dipper went inside the mansion and then saw Wendy.

"Okay, this is my chance," Dipper said rubbing his hands.

Dipper walked up to Wendy then quickly blushed.

"Hey Zack! Why are you blushing?" the red haired teen asked.

"Oh um, nothing," Dipper said.

"So Zack, you want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Dipper blushed.

Dipper and the teens went and hung out outside doing very teenage things.

"Um, who is this kid?" Nate asked pointing at Dipper.

Wendy whispered into her friend's ear and shook their heads.

"Oh, it's Dr. Fun Times!" Lee exclaimed.

"Let's play a game and it's called, Get The Bottle Cap into Thompson's belly button!" Lee announced.

"Status update: Hanging out with immature friends," Tambry mumbled.

"Okay, hold Thompson still," Nate commanded Lee.

Nate then threw the bottle cap only to make it hit his stomach.

"Darn, you're up Dr. Fun Times!"

Dipper grabbed the bottle cap and then aimed at Thompson's stomach. He threw the bottle cap which landed into Thompson's belly button.

"Wow, that was a lucky shot dude!" Nate cheered.

"Ha ha yeah, I feel a little uncomfortable in this position," said Thompson.

"Hey Zack, I heard we're doing pinatas soon," said Wendy.

"Oh cool, I hope it's not a Pines pinata," Dipper muttered.

Wendy nodded drinking her Pitt Cola.

* * *

**A/N Wow, biggest chapter I wrote so far! Please tell me how you think about this story so far! I'm trying to add in as many characters as possible. This story focuses on the interactions of the people of Gravity Falls.**


End file.
